Cat Overload
Cat Overload is known to be a Cuteness Overload countepart of a Rage Comic character named Meh Cat. it is known to have an appearance as Cuteness Overload, but even though appears to be crying like the original version when he was adored with any cute or anything that made him sad or someone that told him something that was tragic. But for one thing, Cat Overload appears to see something cute, even though coincidentally, it appears to be cute and has saw animals that are cute as well. This meme hasn't often been mentioned on the internet, but for one thing, Cat Overload is not as popular as Cuteness Overload, but has appeared in several Rage Comics known to the internet. It is also a Rage Comic character like Meh Cat, and hasn't been popular on the internet that much. History The earliest known evidence of Cat Overload was possibly uploaded on All The Rage Faces.com on April 28th, 2012, around the same time as Cat Lol or Cat Gasp (which Cat Gasp's may not be true). the meme was originally created by an internet user named Kane Waltman, who made this meme famous on his f7u12 thread during that time. Since then, the meme has slightly became popular on the internet, and also hasn't been seen as much as the famous rage comic characters. Since Cat Overload originally had the same emotion as Cuteness Overload, then it would have possibly derived his emotions from the famous Cuteness overload meme, but even though, it also has the same appearance as Meh Cat as well. It is unknown if it is still popular by today's standards, but for one thing, it is unknown if there still is any Rage comics of it, or maybe if it still is mentioned to some people, there is no possible evidence of this meme if it still continues to be popular or not. Counterparts Unlike the original Cuteness overload and meh cat, and since Cat Overload has the same emotion as Cuteness Overload and has the same appearance as Meh Cat, then therefore, Cat Overload would be a counterpart as well. ]]When Cat overload was created, it originally came from the same meme named Cuteness overload, but has the same appearance as meh cat to make this meme a coincidence to cuteness as a joke. There also has been other memes that may possibly look the same as Cat Overload, but even though with a different appearance, there has been two different meh cat memes possibly found on the internet and also on Rage Comics as well. There has been an LOL Guy version of Meh Cat who appears to have the same mouth as LOL guy, but also appears as Meh Cat as well. and since this meme has the same appearance, this meme may have possibly been made from the same creator (Kane waltman) or maybe a different person with the same style, or maybe a photo that has been photoshopped onto meh cat's face. There also has been another type of meme that appears to be drawn very similar to OMG/C*** Face's drawn style, but even though appears as a realistically drawn cat looking towards the front at you and doesn't appear cartoony-styled like Meh Cat. For one thing, this meme named Cat Gasp appears to be drawn the same way as cat gasp, but even though appears to be facing differently than OMG/C*** Face and also appearing to be more of an LOLCat looking meme (which this name is not to be confused with Cat Lol). It may be possible, that Cat Gasp's creator is possibly the same as OMG/C*** Face, but even though with the same style, or maybe a different creator with the same style. It is unknown who Cat Gasp's creator is, but for one thing, this meme is slightly not as popular like Cat Lol and even Cat Overload as well. It is unknown if there is still some other counterparts of meh cat, but for one thing, there has been no evidence of any other Meh Cat or Cuteness overload memes besides Cat Overload as well. Trivia *Unlike the Original Meh Cat, meme, Cat Overoad seems to appear to have eyebrows and an extra pupil inside it's eye like Cuteness Overload would have, but even though appears to have arms like cuteness overload unlike Meh Cat would have. The original Meh Cat would almost do the same emotion as Dude Come on meme *.The same person who created Meh Cat (which is Kane Waltman), is also the same person who created Cat Lol (not to be confused with Lolcat) and Cat Overload as well. *Unlike other of the Rage Comic Cat Counterparts, it is most likey the only known Cat meme that appears to cry over cuteness. *It seems to appear to be crying over cuteness, even though coincidentally, it is cute as well. This may indicate that the meme is most likely the only coincidental (one person that thought of as, which is) Rage Comic meme ever made. *In Rage Comics, Cat Overload has hardly appeared much in Comics, it has been mentioned in some comics, but sometimes it has it's own memes like Cuteness Overload would have. Category:Rage Comics Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:Cartoon cats Category:Characters Category:2010's memes Category:Memes